


Well Shit

by pitchpleaselearnyourABCS



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchpleaselearnyourABCS/pseuds/pitchpleaselearnyourABCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How our girls handle everything life throws at them. One-Shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters!

Okay, so I understand that our relationship may be a little unorthodox, but shouldn’t the only thing that really matters be whether we are happy or not? Who cares what the rest of the world thinks? Certainly not me, but Aubrey really cares about the opinions of her parents, which is probably why we are in this mess anyways.  
You know what, let me back up for you, because you sure as hell have no clue what I’m talking about.  
Let’s start with formalities, I’m Rebecca Grace Mitchell, or to anyone who doesn’t want me to hate them, Beca. I’m 5’2” which really sucks, and I’m in my final year at Barden University.  
Now you are probably wondering what this so called “mess” is, well it probably isn’t as big of a deal as I’m setting it up to be. Aubrey cares so much about what others think, namely her father, that we have to hide most of the true parts of our relationship. Don’t get me wrong, I love my blonde haired, green-eyed beauty, but I hate that I can’t show her any affection when we are in public.  
Oh, and did I mention that Aubrey is not my only girlfriend? We have two others as well. Being with the three of them makes me extremely giddy, which is weird for me, but I love them and the only thing I would change is the fact that people think we are a disgrace and Bree’s father would disown her if he found out the truth about our relationship.  
To help calm our girlfriend’s nerves, my ladies and I decided that we will be seen as two different couples. Aubrey is seen with our sexy, tall, brunette girlfriend, Stacie, and I am seen with the ginger with the soulful blue eyes herself, Chloe. We decided to pair up like this because it is the way everyone thought it was before we decided to tell anyone that any of us were in a relationship.  
The only people that know the truth are Chloe’s family, Stacie’s family, Aubrey’s twin brother, and my mom and 16 year old sister. They were all surprised and confused at first, but then they saw all of us together and decided that we made it work and we all made each other happy.  
My girlfriends and I try to see each other as often as we can, but between Aubrey being an intern at a well-known lawyer firm, Chloe being a first grade teacher that all of her students love, and Stacie and I being seniors at BU, we don’t get to see each other as much as we would like to. We all live in an off campus condo and we manage to all sit down for dinner and snuggle up in bed every day of the week.  
Stacie and I took over our girlfriends’ roles of co-captains of the Bellas when they left, and that consumes most of our time that is unoccupied by school work, and luckily our girlfriends come to help us every once in a while, so we get to see them then as well.  
I should probably get back to the current “mess” we are currently in.  
We are out to eat on a “double” date in a fancy restaurant. Chloe was practically sitting in my lap, and Stacie in Aubrey’s. (If I knew anything about my girls, it was that they required constant contact in order to be content.) We were sitting across from each other, enjoying our dinner and small chit-chat when I had to go to the restroom. Stacie joined me and we made our way to take care of business.  
When we came out of the stalls, we washed our hands and I started fixing my hair in the mirror. I saw Stacie come up behind me in the looking glass. She wrapped her arms around my midsection and rested her head on my left shoulder.  
She met my gaze in the mirror and smiled at me before whispering in my ear, “God, you’re so beautiful.”  
I smirked back at her before turning in her arms, “Thanks, baby,” I muttered.  
I kept glancing from her eyes to her lips and back, and I realized that she was doing the same thing. I leaned in to peck her lips, but things quickly got heated and the next thing I knew, I was on the counter of the sink with her lips attached to the pulse point on my neck.  
I’m not sure how long passed, but the next thing I really notice is the slamming of a door, the bathroom door. Stacie and I jumped away from each other and looked to the recently closed door.  
“Well shit!” I said.  
“Ditto,” Stacie replied, she looked at me before chuckling. “We should probably fix ourselves and get back out there.”  
I chuckled, “Yeah, you kinda look like you just made out with someone,” she slapped my arm then we moved to fix our hair and makeup. We turned to each other to make sure that we looked okay before leaving the restroom with sheepish smiles on our faces.  
“You two have fun?” Chloe asked when I pecked her on the cheek, while Stacie did the same to Aubrey.  
“Yeah?” I asked rather than told.  
“What’s going on?” Stacie asked noticing the strange faces on our girlfriends’ faces.  
I looked around the room and noticed that just about everyone in the area around us was staring at us, “Yeah, and why is everyone staring at us?” I questioned.  
“Well first of all, you have a hicky, baby,” Aubrey stated pointing to her neck. I quickly covered my neck where Stacie had previously been attacking with her mouth as a blush graced Stacie’s and my cheeks.  
“And second of all,” Chloe started with tears that I knew to be fake in her eyes, “Some lady just came up to us and informed us that our girlfriends are cheating on us with each other.”  
I looked over at Stacie and noticed that her face was mixed with a bit of shock and fear, and if I had to guess, I would say that that is how mine looks as well.  
“Well shit!” I said, and with that Aubrey and Chloe got up to leave, leaving Stacie and I to pay for our meals. We went out to the car and our girls were in the back seat of the vehicle.  
I hopped into the driver’s seat as Stacie got into the passenger’s seat. “We are really sorry, if it makes anything better,” Stacie said eyeing the girls in the back seat.  
“Oh, you are going to be,” Aubrey said.  
“Becs, just start driving and don’t even think about turning in your seats- either of you- until we make it home,” Chloe said with a mischievous look in her eye.  
“Yes ma’am,” Stacie and I said at the same time.  
I started driving to our home and as soon as we were out of the parking lot, it was clear to me that my two girlfriends in the seats behind me were in a full out make out session. “Well shit!” I mumbled not taking my eyes off of the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and check out my other pieces too! :)


End file.
